


Sleepless Nights

by Umbiee



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Break Up, Cheating, Other, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbiee/pseuds/Umbiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler confesses to cheating on Jonathan and Jonathan didn't take it well (who would?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

_So if you love me, let me go._  
And run away before I know.  
My heart is just too dark to care.  
I can't destroy what isn't there.  
Deliver me into my fate -  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you...

The news took everyone in the room by surprise. All Jonathan said is he hated everyone and Tyler a little less. But Tyler has never given him a reason to hate him more than anyone else. For fuck’s sake they were dating. But what Tyler had said made Jonathan drop his glass and tears start to brim his baby blue eyes. Tyler stood up from where he was sitting with tears in his eyes. Evan also stood up to get in between them.

“Why are you crying Tyler? Huh? You want people to sympathize with you even though you just ruined our relationship? Huh Tyler?” Jonathan snapped.

“No!”

“Then don’t cry you fucking cheater!” Jonathan reached out to Tyler but Evan grabbed him and wrapped his arms around Jonathan to hold him place. “You ruined it all!”

“I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry!” Tyler cried out to Jonathan.

“If you were sorry than you wouldn’t have done it,” Jonathan was sobbing now. He buried his head in the nook of Evan’s neck. His tears left a wet spot on Evan’s t-shirt. Tyler walked out and didn’t talk to anyone after that. Jonathan pushed off of Evan and ran to his room, stepping on the glass in the process. He didn’t stop and kept walking leaving bloody foot prints.

Jonathan closed his door and leaned against it. He could hear the muffled voices of everyone. They were talking about what they can do. _There’s nothing you can do_ , Jonathan thought. _He ruined me._ There was a bottle of Jack sitting of the floor for some reason and Jonathan grabbed it. He opened the top and took a swung of it. The burned in his throat soothed him. After he was done with his first swing, he took another until what was left was an empty bottle. He could hear the guys banging on the door for him to open up so his foot could be looked at. Jonathan opened the door and leaned against it to support his weight.

“Yes,” Jonathan slurred.

“We need to look at your foot Jonny, before it gets infected,” Evan suggested, well stated.

“Mm, let me thin-“

“No, we need to,” Evan cut him off.

“Ok, ok.” Evan grabbed Jonathan’s left arm and swung it around him so Jonathan didn’t step on his glassed up foot. Jonathan leaned his head against Evan and started to hum an off tone melody. “I need more Jack, my new best friend.”

“No, no you don’t. Now sit on the counter so we can patch you up.”

Jonathan followed Evan’s instructions and pushed himself up onto the granite counter. He leaned against the cabinets and continued to hum. He stared down at Evan who was picking the glass shreds from his foot. He also noticed a big band aid for the big piece of glass that went into his foot. Jonathan also noticed a bottle of Smirnoff on the island dividing the dining room and kitchen. Evan also noticed it and grabbed before Jonathan could. Evan gave it to Brock and told him to make sure Jonathan doesn’t get a hold of it or any other alcohol in the house. Jonathan made a whining noise at Evan and Evan ignored him. Jonathan pouted. He really wanted Smirnoff.

“Why can’t I have it?”

“Because you downed a bottle of Jack and you don’t need any more alcohol. I don’t want to deal with you while you’re emotional and drunk.”

“Oh come on.”

“No Jonathan.”

Jonathan leaned back again and waited. Evan was done fixing him up, but he waited. He waited for everyone to leave so he can get the Smirnoff and drink it. Alcohol felt nice against Jonathan’s tongue and the back of this throat. It felt better than having Tyler’s dick in his mouth. Jonathan laughed at that thought. There’s nothing better than alcohol in someone’s mouth. Absolutely nothing better.

 _So save your breath, I will not hear._  
I think I made it very clear.  
You couldn't hate enough to love.  
Is that supposed to be enough?  
I only wish you weren't my friend.  
Then I could hurt you in the end.  
I never claimed to be a saint...

Everyone left and Jonathan was on the hunt for the bottle of Smirnoff and maybe other drinks that Brock hid. He opened all the cabinets in the kitchen to find nothing in them. He shook his head as he limped to the living room. He opened the doors underneath the flat screen to find a bunch of wires he’s in need of cleaning up. Jonathan closed the black doors and went to the linen closet in the hallway to see if any was there. No, only towels and sheets occupied the closet. Jonathan was getting mad and upset. Tyler cheated on him and alcohol was his only comforting friend he had. It never judged him or made him feel guilty about what happened. He sat down and leaned against the wall. Tears started to fall again and he slammed his fist against the wall. A picture fell down, cracking the frame. Jonathan reached for it and grabbed it. The picture was of him and Tyler for their engagement.

Jonathan set the photo down and stared at the wall in front of him. He questioned why he wasn’t good enough for Tyler. He questioned why Tyler would ever think to cheat on him. Jonathan loved Tyler more than anything but he obviously meant nothing to Tyler. Jonathan slammed his fist against the wall, denting it. He quickly grabbed his left hand and held it tightly. He was a stupid boy. Jonathan stood up from the floor and staggered to his room. He twisted the silver door knob and pushed the door open slowly. He felt up the mint green wall for the switch. Once he turned the light on, he found his booze on the bed. And there was a note from Brock on it.

_Jonathan don’t go killing yourself with all this alcohol or kill someone. I know you’re feeling shitty about what Tyler had done to you. And it was really shitty of Tyler to do it. Please be careful when drinking and remember that I’m here for you. Brock._

Jonathan set the note down and moved the bottles to the floor. He wanted to drown his liver but he was tired. He was tired of it all. Jonathan sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He started to rock back and forth. The tears started to fall from his eyes. They fell gently onto the wooden floor beneath him, forming a puny puddle. Jonathan shook his head and took a deep breath. His nostrils filled with the smell of shitty beer and sweat. He looked up and saw Tyler standing over him.

“Go away Tyler.”

“Why should I Jonathan.”

“Because you fucking hurt me that’s why. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You fucking ruined me in every possible way. You cheated on me and lied to me. God knows for how long you’ve been doing it for.”

“I’m sorry Jonathan.”

“No, no you’re not!” Jonathan yelled out. “If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done this to me. To us.”

“I really am sorry.”

“Just go away!” Jonathan shouted putting his head back into his hands. He heard the footsteps fade off and the front door open and close. Jonathan picked up the bottle of Smirnoff and threw it against the room. The glass went everywhere in the bedroom. Jonathan shouted out and bit his tongue.

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go_

Morning came around and birds were singing swan songs. Jonathan hasn’t moved since he threw the bottle. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep. Jonathan’s phone was filled with messages from worried friends. They all worried about him and hoped he didn’t drown out his liver.

“Hey Evan.”

“Hi Jonny. How are you?”

“Didn’t sleep last night.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, Tyler came by though.”

“What, really?”

“Yes really. He apologized a couple of times and I told him to leave. He did. And after that I couldn’t sleep. My mind was running on a million things. My fucking self-esteem is down in the damn dumps, Evan. Like super low.”

“Oh shit Jonathan. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Evan. I think I’m going to step away from the computer for a little bit until I can get myself cleared up.”

“Ok. I’ll pass the news on for you, if you want?”

“Please Evan, oh please do. I don’t think I could tell them myself,” Jonathan sighed out. “And please make a video for me updating my subscribers on what’s going on. But don’t tell them everything. I would make one myself but I just can’t,” Jonathan sobbed out. “I just can’t.”

“It’s okay Jonathan. I’ll help you. I’ll get Luke to help out also. I know you’re hurting, but it’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay. Don’t worry.”

Jonathan dropped the phone and his heart started to beat. His breathing picked up on pace and he started to shake. He really didn’t want his subscribers to know what happened. They’ll think Tyler is a bad guy, even though he is for what he did to Jonathan.

_My smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_

For weeks Jonathan didn’t touch his Xbox or his computer. Everything reminded him of Tyler. Every fucking thing reminded him of Tyler. From basketball to every pick-up truck in town. His body ached from not moving very much from his bed. He laid on top of the white comforter with his legs crossed. His arms always over his face, hiding his hollow eyes. They were constantly glossed over and tender from the tears that fell from them. Jonathan couldn’t think of why he was still crying.

Jonathan sighed out. He stood from his bed and looked at the floor length mirror on the wall. He couldn’t recognize himself. His cheeks were sunken in from not eating and he was pale from not getting any sunlight. His face was drained of all color. He looked like shit.

“Jonathan open up.” He heard Luke shouting from the hallway.

“Go away.”

“No, open this damn door up.”

“Ok, ok,” Jonathan whined moving towards his door. He opened it to find a worried looking Luke. “Hi.”

“Hi Jonny. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Having you been drinking?”

“No, I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just can’t anymore. Every-fucking-thing I do reminds me of him,” Jonathan sobbed out. “Everything Luke.”

“I’m sorry Jonathan. I’m so fucking sorry,” Luke said hugging Jonathan.

“It’s impossible to get away from someone who hurt you so much,” Jonathan mumbled into Luke’s grey sweatshirt. “I just want to go back to him and have him tell me everything’s going to be okay. I loved him so much. So fucking much.”

“I know.”

Luke tightened his arms around Jonathan and Jonathan returned the hug. Rain started to fall. Jonathan’s room darkened from the overcast outside. Thunder boomed and lightning filled the room. Jonathan pulled away. He smiled a weak smile at Luke. Jonathan’s eyes were filled with sadness and his always bright smile was dimming away into darkness.

_My smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_

Alcohol filled his veins and drowned his heart. His vision blurred from the deadly amount of alcohol he had consumed. Tyler slammed the shot glass on the table. He hated himself for what he did. Tyler lifted his head from the table and saw the half empty bottles surrounding him. He turned his head to the clock and it read 2:28 am. He’s been drinking for almost 12 hours straight. _I should be dead by now,_ Tyler thought to himself. _Why am I still alive?_

Tyler pushed back away from the table. He struggled to stand up from the chair. His knees were wobbly and his hands were shaking. They were struggling to stay still. Tears started to brim around Tyler’s hazed, blood shot eyes. Tyler hunched over the table. He straightened his back and took a deep breath through his nose. He wiped his eyes and headed to the leather couch. His steps were heavy, thumping the floor loudly. The couch was inviting but he couldn’t bring himself to lay down. Tyler sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He soon drifted off into a deep slumber, remembering what lead to the confession.

* * *

****

_Tyler took the shot Evan bought for them. The music was intense and lights were flashing constantly. Tyler set the glass down and got up from the red booth. He pushed his way past everyone and headed to the dance floor. There a girl, no a woman, was dancing her heart out. She was swaying back and forth to the music. Her hands were up and her black hair moved simultaneously. Tyler pushed through everyone again to dance with her. She turned her head slightly and her dark brown eyes locked onto Tyler’s blue eyes. Tyler grabbed her hips and pushed his against her behind. They moved in sync as the music blared._

_The May night went on and Tyler took the woman back to his hotel. They had sex, of course they did. The next morning Tyler left like shit. His head was pounding and the woman was curled up next to him naked. Tyler kicked her out when he came to his senses of what happened. His phone was on the stand beside the bed and he had multiple messages from Evan._

**_Message from Evan 12:32 am: Where are you going with her?!_ **

**_Message from Evan 12:33 am: Don’t you dare._ **

**_Message from Evan 12:35 am: Please don’t have sex with her._ **

**_Message from Evan 12:38 am: You’ll break Jonathan’s heart._ **

**_Message from Evan 1:42 am: The club is closed._ **

**_Missed Call from Evan 1:46 am_ **

**_Message from Evan 1:49 am: Open the door!!!!!_ **

**_Missed Call from Evan 1:52 am (3)_ **

**_Message from Evan 2:01 am: You fucked up. I hope you are happy. Cause I am not._ **

_Tyler gripped the phone hard. He fucked up big time._

* * *

 

Tyler woke the next morning unable to move. His muscles cramped up from sitting at the table for 12 hours straight. He didn’t go lay in bed to sleep, he fell asleep on the floor. His mind was a cluster fuck and he needed to apologize to Jonathan. But he knew Jonathan would never forgive him for what he did. He knew Jonathan just wanted to forget about him. 

_If you still care, don't ever let me know_

Jonathan knew he could never forgive Tyler for what he did. Tyler blamed the alcohol he was drinking. Jonathan didn’t believe him. Tyler thought about cheating before and the alcohol helped him decide on what to do. Jonathan constantly told Tyler that he wasn’t going to forgive him so quickly. Jonathan needed time to think. He wasn’t going to go back, people don’t change. They never do.

_You ran away - you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control..._

**Author's Note:**

> Snuff - Slipknot  
> I had the idea for the first part of the fic for a long time. So I hope ye enjoyed it


End file.
